Home Sweet Home
by Rui Arisawa
Summary: Kembalinya orang yang dirindukan selama 3 tahun. SherlockJohn BBC! Slash! Warning inside! Special again for Fujoshi Independence Day #4! XD


_Mungkin ini bukanlah flat yang mewah._

_Mungkin ini tidak seperti layaknya hotel berbintang lima._

_Mungkin ini memang flat yang kecil dan lumayan tua._

_Hanya saja..._

_Ini sangat berharga._

_Flat milikku._

_Flat milik'nya'._

_Flat milik 'kami berdua'._

_Karena flat ini... Adalah rumah kami_

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

**Home Sweet Home**

**Pairing : Sherlock Holmes x John H. Watson**

**BBC Version**

**Warning : Alternate Reality, OOC (pengennya nggak T^T), alurnya rada ga jelas. Don't like, PLEASE don't read. Feel free to gimme a lot of flames or critique, BUT please DO NOT bash the character(s) and the pairing(s).**

**Special for Fujoshi Independence Day #4!**

**Happy FID#4INA, Guys!**

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

221B, Bakerstreet, London.

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang kecoklatannya sedang berdiri di depan pintu berwarna gelap dengan kuningan membentuk tulisan '221B' menempel pada daun pintunya. Ia terus memandangnya dengan senyum menggantung di wajahnya yang manis. Biji matanya tak pelak menatap ke daerah sekitarnya.

Jalan yang tenang, orang-orang yang lewat dengan menggunakan _coat _untuk mengurangi rasa dingin akibat bulan Desember, salju yang menumpuk di setiap sudut jalan dan rumah, rumah-rumah yang dihiasi dengan lampu warna-warni dan hiasan natal di depan pintu mereka, serta tempat makan kecil bercat merah darah. Rasa kagum dan senang bercampur menjadi satu—terlihat jelas di matanya.

"3 tahun..." ia berucap lirih, "dan tak ada yang berubah seperti Desember 4 tahun yang lalu." Lanjutnya.

Tangannya terjulur untuk mengetuk pintu itu. Tak lama, seorang wanita berusia di atas 50-an muncul di hadapannya. Wanita itu tersenyum, kemudian mendaratkan sebuah pelukan hangat pada pria itu. Dia membalasnya.

"Dr. Watson..." kata wanita itu.

"Mrs. Hudson..." balas Dr. Watson—pria tersebut—John Hamish Watson. Orang yang _dulu_ _pernah_ tinggal di balik pintu bertuliskan '221B' itu.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka, "Bagaimana kabarmu dan klinikmu? Baik?" Mrs. Hudson bertanya, "Ah, pembicaraan ini kelihatannya akan panjang. Ayo masuk, Dr. Watson."

John menyunggingkan senyum lagi, "Semuanya... _baik._ Oh, camilan dan teh hangat akan sangat menyenangkan."

Dan mereka pun masuk ke dalam flat itu. Bercengkerama. Bercerita apa yang sudah terjadi pada kehidupan mereka selama 3 tahun berpisah. 3 tahun tidak bertemu. Serta... 3 tahun sejak kepergian _lelaki itu_

* * *

.

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

_Selama 3 tahun, aku menunggu._

_Menunggu akan datangnya sebuah keajaiban._

_Keajaiban di mana kau masih ada._

_Keajaiban di mana kau masih di sini._

_Keajaiban di mana kau..._

_Masih hidup._

_Di sampingku._

_Sekali lagi._

**.**

* * *

"Jadi... Kau akan tinggal di sini lagi? Kalau iya, bukankah jarak dari sini sampai klinikmu lumayan jauh?" Mrs. Hudson melontarkan pertanyaan lain pada John setelah tadi terjadi keheningan yang agak lama. Tak lupa ia menyesap teh hangat buatannya. Mereka sekarang berada di ruang tengah flat yang ditinggali oleh Mrs. Hudson

John mendeham dan membetulkan posisi duduknya di sofa dekat perapian, "Ehm, ya—tidak, aku tidak akan pindah lagi ke mari. Lagipula, itu akan—menyakitkan melihat semua masih pada tempatnya. Membuatku teringat pada—" Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sedih.

"Masih merindukan anak itu?"

**.**

_Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku..._

**.**

John tersenyum miris, "—ya, aku... begitu merindukannya. Rasanya tiga tahun ini benar-benar sepi tanpa cemoohannya."

**.**

_Ya._

_Betapa aku merindukan saat di mana aku tidak mengerti akan suatu kasus dan dia akan memanggilku 'idiot'._

_Mungkin kasar, tapi itu memang sesuatu yang membuatku begitu merindukannya._

**.**

"Aku merindukan saat dia memintaku datang menemuinya hanya untuk keperluan sepele. Aku merindukan ekspresinya yang terlihat senang saat menemukan kasus yang menarik baginya. Aku merindukan gestur tubuhnya yang tegap. Aku bahkan merindukan eksperimen anehnya yang ia letakkan di meja makan atau organ tubuh di _microwave_, atau anggota tubuh manusia di dalam lemari es." Kalimat-kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirnya.

Mrs. Hudson hanya bisa tersenyum getir. Ia mengerti hubungan antara Dokter ini dengan 'dia'—sang Konsultan Detektif—Sherlock Holmes. Ia mengerti seberapa eratnya hubungan mereka. Ia mengerti betapa hancurnya hati Dokter ini ketika sahabat paling dekat dengannya _mati _di hadapannya. Ia mengerti rasa sakit karena ditinggalkan orang terkasih.

"Tiga tahun aku berharap pada sesuatu bernama 'keajaiban', tiga tahun aku percaya bahwa ia _mungkin _masih hidup. Tapi semuanya tidak akan pernah terjadi. Itu semua hanya ilusi. Dia tidak akan mungkin—Sherlock tidak akan mungkin berada di antara kita lagi." Butiran air matanya jatuh. Mantan tentara yang sudah terbiasa akan rasa sakit dan mara bahaya juga bisa menitikkan air mata. Seumur-umur, John tidak pernah menangisi kepergian siapa pun, di mana pun dan kapan pun itu—bahkan dengan kawan-kawan tentaranya.

"Jika dia ada di sini, apa kau mau tinggal di sini lagi, Dr. Watson?" tanya Mrs. Hudson. John menghapus sisa-sisa air matanya.

"Mungkin. Karena pada dasarnya aku ada di sini karena dia pun ada di sini."

**.**

_**Ya, aku di sini karena dia ada di sini.**_

_**Aku ingin tinggal di mana ia tinggal.**_

_**Aku ingin terus berada di sampingnya**_

**.**

"Aku ingin tinggal bersama dia lagi untuk kedua kalinya..."

**.**

"Kalau begitu kemasi semua barangmu."

**.**

_Eh?_

.

Mrs. Hudson tersenyum, "Santa Klaus memberimu hadiah. Karena kau sudah menjadi anak yang baik selama tiga tahun ini—John."

**.**

_Apa?_

**.**

"Kau tahu aku paling benci mengulang perkataanku dua kali, kemasi barangmu dari rumah dokter wanita itu dan bawa ke mari. Aku tidak suka kau ada di dekatnya selama aku tak ada."

**.**

_Suara ini... Suara yang begitu familiar..._

**.**

John membalikkan badannya, matanya menatap pada sesosok lelaki tinggi tegap, berkulit pucat, berambut agak bergelombang, memakai _coat _berwarna gelap lengkap dengan _scraft _biru tua yang menutupi lehernya. Itu adalah sosok yang ia kenali, _amat sangat _ia kenali.

"Sher—lock?" nafasnya seakan tercekat ketika mengucapkan nama itu.

**.**

Dia yang telah pergi dari sisinya—

—kembali di hadapannya.

**.**

Sosok itu tersenyum tenang—seperti yang ia lakukan _dulu._ Dia orang yang _sama_. Dia sosok yang ditunggu olehnya selama tiga tahun.

"Aku akan meninggalkan kalian berdua di sini." Wanita paruh baya itu pergi dari sana, memberi ruang untuk dua orang pemuda yang sudah dianggap layaknya putranya sendiri selama ini.

Setelah Mrs. Hudson pergi, lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti ruangan itu. Sampai pria berkulit agak _tan_ membuka mulutnya, "Sherlock?"

"Ya, John?"

"Itu benar-benar... kau?"

"Bukan, aku adalah Elvis. Tentu saja ini aku. Kau pikir siapa lagi?" Sherlock memutar bola matanya bosan. Otaknya memberi deduksi bahwa setelah tiga tahun berpisah, John masih saja lambat mencerna situasi.

Gaya sombong dan sok itu memang... _Dirinya._

John segera bangun dari sofa yang ia duduki, berjalan menuju sosok Sherlock yang masih berdiri di sana, hanya saja kepalanya tertunduk.

"Kelihatannya selama tiga tahun, tinggimu sama sekali tidak bertambah." Mencoba melucu adalah hal yang ada di pikiran Sherlock saat ini. Karena entah mengapa ia yakin bahwa John sekarang sedang _marah besar._

'_BUAK!'_

Sebuah hantaman keras mendarat mulus di pipi kanan Sherlock Holmes. Membuatnya terjatuh di lantai. "Oke, mungkin aku memang pantas mendapatkannya, tapi—"

'_BUAK!'_

—dan lagi-lagi hantaman keras bersarang di pipinya, kali ini pipi kiri.

John segera menduduki badan Sherlock, tangannya mencengkeram kerah _coat_ milik pria berambut hitam itu, "KEMANA SAJA KAU SELAMA INI?!" jerit John dengan nada kesal. "Kenapa sama sekali TIDAK memberiku kabar? Apa gunanya kau punya ponsel dan blog? Mengerjai orang?"

"Apa kau tahu betapa semua orang sedih akan _kematian _sialanmu yang menyebalkan itu?! Apa kau tahu Molly menangis paling keras saat pemakaman?! Apa kau tahu bahwa Greg kesulitan menghadapi kasus-kasus abnormal? Dan apa kau tahu betapa aku mengharapkan sebuah keajaiban bahwa kau masih hidup ketika kau mati?! Oh, demi Tuhan, Santa Klaus benar-benar mengabulkan harapanku namun bukan di saat yang tepat!"

Sherlock dapat merasakan ada sesuatu yang basah jatuh membasahi wajahnya, "John..."

"Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa Mrs. Hudson merasa kehilangan? Apa kau tidak tahu aku begitu khawatir tidak dapat melihatmu lagi? Apa kau tidak tahu kalau aku sangat merindukanmu? Semua hal yang ada padamu? Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa aku rela membuang harga diriku untuk menangis karena kau, Sherlock?"

Kalimat-kalimat itu dituturkan secara beruntun oleh sang mantan pejuang medan perang. Ia hanya ingin melampiaskan apa yang selama ini ada di hatinya pada orang yang sempat menghilang dari hidupnya, orang yang membuatnya merasa hampa di dunia ini.

Sherlock mengerti akan hal itu. Dia benar-benar mengerti. Walau ia seorang pria sosiopat, setidaknya dia tahu bagaimana rasanya tidak berada di dekat orang yang sangat berarti bagimu. Tangan panjangnya terulur, meraih wajah John yang sangat diliputi kesedihan dan penuh air mata—menghapus tetesan air mata itu dari pelupuk mata John.

"Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar... minta maaf atas keegoisanku dengan meninggalkan kalian—meninggalkanmu, John..."

John sekarang sedang berusaha keras untuk membendung rasa ingin menghajar wajah Sherlock sekali atau beberapa kali lagi. Karena keegoisannya kali ini benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Aku akan menceritakan semuanya setelah ini padamu, jadi jangan menangis lagi." Telapak tangannya mendorong kepala John mendekat pada wajahnya, "Jangan... menangis lagi." Dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Air mata John berhenti dan rasa sakit yang selama ini dirasakan John setelah kepergian Sherlock serasa menghilang.

Sesaat kemudian, mereka melepaskan ikatan itu, "Ayo kita kembali seperti dulu. Tinggal di sini. Tinggal lagi di rumah _kita._" Ajakan Sherlock disambut hangat oleh John. "Kita lakukan lagi hal-hal yang pernah kita lakukan dulu sekarang."

"Ya, karena itu adalah rumah _kita berdua_."

Dan mereka pun berpelukan. Mulai nanti, mereka akan terus bersama, tak akan terpisahkan. _Lagi._

**.**

**~OOO~**

**.**

* * *

_**~BONUS~**_

"Kau tertarik padaku dari awal?" Sherlock membuka pembicaraan sambil memulai menata kembali barang-barangnya di flat.

John memiringkan kepalanya, "Hah? Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau bilang kau sangat merindukanku dan ingin tinggal bersama denganku lagi, bahkan ketika aku menciummu, kau tidak menolak—membalasnya malah. Artinya... kau tertarik padaku."

"..."

"Kukira kau tidak benar-benar gay."

"_Well_, memang. Dan itu berarti kau juga bukan sepenuhnya pria sosiopat yang mengidap aseksualitas dan tidak benar-benar menikah pada pekerjaanmu." Balas John. "Kau bahkan berkata kau tidak suka ketika aku berada di dekat Sarah, seakan cemburu. Apa artinya itu?"

"..."

Dan lagi-lagi, untuk ketiga kalinya, keheningan menyelimuti flat 221B, Bakerstreet

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

* * *

**Panjang... == Gajhe pula. Yah, pokoknya maap kalo mereka jadi OOC... T_T dan sebenernya saya ga begitu ngerti soal flat yang ditempati sama Mrs. Hudson jadi ya ngaco deh... Maap lagi... TAT dan selamat ber-FID#4-an! XDD**

**Ripiu? ;3**


End file.
